The Way It Should Be
by BribriGTC
Summary: This is how I think the story should have gone. It's what happens when Keenan comes back. My first fanfic, please be nice.


So this is my first story. Please be kind to me. Tell if I should continue to write because I'm not quite sure. This takes place between Radiant Shadows and Darkest Mercy. It's what I think should have happened with Aislinn and Keenan. I know it's tiny but I wasn't sure if I was good enough to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked Lovely or any of the characters I do however own this story.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened the door to the loft and made his way across the room over to the large canopy bed where she sat.<p>

"I've missed you."

Her eyes naturally brightened at his voice, not that anyone would be able to see them in the dark abyss of the room. But this could just be another vision of hers. She had been having them quite often lately. It had been about two months since he left, and she had started to get visions of him a week after he disappeared. This vision has to have been the most vivid so far.

"I love you my queen." murmured Keenan, as he nibbled on her ear.

She just finished a meeting about the court. It was something about the relationship of the Summer Court and the newly made Shadow Court. She and Ani were acquaintances, even friends of sorts, going out to the bar with her and her now departed sister. But she was still concerned of whether they would be able to become allies in the ever present tension between the Courts.

Exhausted she stumbled into his room like she always did when missing him over took her body, mind, and soul. Now sitting on the deep green duvet, she gave into her vision.

"I know you're not real, but please don't leave." She pleaded as he continued his 'job' on her ear down to her neck.

"It's me Aislinn. I know I've been gone awhile but I'm here now." He said while he took her head into his hands and gazed into her eyes. Her irises dilated as she looked at him with disbelief.

"No you're not, you're not really here. I've come to accept that and I'm begging you don't make this harder than it already is. If you really were here you would have gone to Donia, not me."

"Donia was just another girl I feel in love with to get my crown like all the Winter Girls. But us, we are different. We are made for each other. I have been searching for you for centuries, and now I finally have you and you don't think I'm here? I am real, this is happening, and I came for you."

"Then why couldn't you tell me you were leaving, you could have left some kind of sign so I knew you were okay. I've been through hell and the Court was suffering without their king."

"I had to find answers." Without warning he kissed her. Gently caressing her lips with his. Knowing this kiss would apologize for what he did to her and she would know that she was the one for him.

"It is you…" Tears streamed from her face. He kissed them all away one by one. With the last one gone he kissed her. This one elaborately different than the last.

Hard.

Passionate.

Challenging.

Like it was the last thing he would ever do.

"How could you leave me? Where were you! "

All she could do was sit there numb until her pushed her onto the bed. Startled she gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She fought for dominance but ultimately she lost, letting him explore her mouth. Their bodies rose in temperature as they continued kissing for what seemed like hours. If they were with anyone else it would have burned them. Instead the heat of one just fueled the other like if they were two flames joining together to make a fire.

He sat up and stripped of his shirt and shook his shaggy copper hair out of his sea blue eyes. She never took her eyes off him even after he bent down to lift her back off the bed to remove her dress. Leaving her in her matching pink lace bra and underwear he kissed down her neck to just above her bra where he slid his hand under it and pinched nipple. Not satisfied he undid her bra and started sucking on a peak and played with another. Moaning she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed in approval.

He kissed down her body to her panties and he slid them down her legs to her ankles where she kicked them off. Smiling he started to finger her. Slowly at first and then faster, in out in out. She came into his hand screaming his name.

Flipping them over so she that she is in control, she kissed him. Removing him of his pants and straddling him as she licked his neck. She moved to his boxers where the bulge was obvious.

'His need for me' she thought. Not a second later did away with the flimsy fabric in the way of him.

He watched her diligently wanting to know what she would do next. She returned the look lovingly as she started to take him into her mouth pumping him. Barely fitting him into her mouth as she tried to please him as much as she could, using her hand to grip the parts of him she couldn't fit into her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around his shaft and sliding it down the side. Coming back up, she placed a small kiss on the tip. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he came into her mouth. Swallowing everything he ejaculated.

Turning them back over, he slid into her and slowly pushed into her. Again and again and again. Finding her sweet spot and continuing to hit it. She screamed as she meet his thrusts one by one. Loving each other slowly, gently, and meaningfully, making up for time apart from each other. All the days and weeks fade away. Time ceasing to exist as the make love to each other. Aislinn cumming just before Keenan.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Don't leave me ever again."

* * *

><p>Please review. :) It would make me incredibly happy. Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
